When You Smile
by xChinkieAsian468
Summary: Jessica is a regular girl, one day she has to help Justin Bieber around school. They become really close friends. What will happen next ?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : This is my first story, so please don't go to hard on me. If you have any ideas, send them to me :] **

**P.S. I do not own Justin Bieber :'[**

JessicaPOV

I wake up to an annoying alarm. I stretch and head to the bathroom. I take a shower and all that stuff. After I change into skinny jeans, a gray cami with a navy cardigan over, then some gray ballet flats. Before heading downstairs I straightened my hair. Then went downstairs to see my mom in the kitchen and my dad sitting down at the table.

"Morning, how'd you sleep Jess ?" questioned my dad as I walked around to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"G'morning, I slept pretty good. " I answered

I ate my breakfast. Not too long after I ate, I heard a knock at my door.

"Well, byee." I said as I walked out of the kitchen and grabbed my backpack.

"Bye, Jess. "

I opened the door and saw my best friend, Danielle.

"Heyy, " I greeted

"What up ?" Danielle asked

"Nothing much how about you ?"

"Nothing either, Hey did you hear about the new kid " she asked

"Ughh, another new kid ?!"

"Mhm,"

The rest of the walk was quiet, with a little conversations here and there. We got to school, saw our friends and walked over.

"HEY !!" our friends said as we walked over. We gave each other hugs and walked to our lockers.

After we headed to our homerooms. The bell rang, our homeroom teacher gave out announcments.

"So as most of you have heard that we'll be having a new student, the principal gave us teachers to tell you guys to just treat him like a regular kid" the teacher stated

From there I knew it had to be a famous person.

"And the teachers that he has, have decided one of you will be helping him out around school and that person is Jessica"

I heard a few sighs,

"Are you okay with that ?"

"Yes,"

Just then the principal walked in, with the new student. I heard a few squeals.

"Hello students this is your new student Justin Bieber"

Justin waved and smiled, I was surprised, that I was chosen to help him around.

"Hello Justin, I'm Ms. Mcleary, you will be sitting next to Jessica and she will be your guide around school also. Jessica please stand up,"

I stood up, I looked at Justin he was smiling. He walked over and sat down.

"Hey, I'm Jessica "

"Heyy, so your my guide around this school ?" he questioned me

"Yeah, pretty much. Can I see your schedule ?"

He gave me his schedule and I looked at it. We had pretty much had the same classes, except for geography. The bell rang, we walked to our next class. The rest of the day was boring, except for lunch. Justin met my friends, we all got to know each other a 'bit more. Me and Justin gave each other our numbers, I went home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Sry I didn't post yesterday, but I'll post 2 chapters today :]**

***Disclaimer : I do not own Justin, Ryan, Christian, or Pattie***

JustinPOV :

After school I was a little excited because my mom said she was flying out Christian and Ryan to live with us for awhile.

"HEY ! ! !" Ryan and Christian yelled out

"Aye !" I said back

We did our hand shake and walked out to the car. Once we got home, we went down stairs to play COD. We were just hanging out. They asked about my first day at the public school.

"I met this girl, Jessica. She showed me around school," I told them

"Is she hot ?!" they asked in unison

"I guess, she's funny, pretty, and she didn't do anything when she knew who I was."

"Sounds like someone likes her" Ryan said while nudging me

"Whatever" I mumbled

JessicaPOV :

After school Danielle came to hang out, she kept on asking about Justin. I couldn't really answer them because I only knew him for a day. But Danielle, being the really big fan of him, she is. She just kept on asking me.

"Is he funny, like he is on like tv and stuff ?!" she asked

"Yeah, I guess you can say that"

"Do you like him ?!"

"I mean yeah as a friend, " I answered

"Stop being so indenial Jess."

"I'm not being indenial !"

"Sure . . . " she mumbled

The day pretty much went on like that.

The next morning was pretty usual, I dressed in some distressed shorts, a white and turqouise striped loose fitting shirt with a white tank top under, and some white flats. I left for school, when I heard some one call my name out. I looked around and all I saw was a black car.

"Hey Jess !" I couldn't figure out who's voice it was. So, I just continued walking until the car came up next to me. I turned and looked he rolled down the window, yup, it was Justin with two other boys next to him. He smiled, I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi"

"Hey, need a ride ?"

"Erhm, sure ?"

He opened the door I climbed in. The car started again, the other two boys kept quiet.

"Oh, this is Ryan and Christian. They'll be going to our school for awhile." Justin explained

"Hey . . ." They said in unison

I smiled they all smiled back and they all smiled back. When we got to school we met up with our friends and introduced Ryan and Christian.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Heyy guys I totally forgot yesterday. So here's Chapter 3. Please review !**

***I do not own Justin Bieber, Ryan, Christian, or Jasmine.**

**[The setting is 2 weeks later]**

JessicaPOV :

Me and Justin have been hanging out more lately. I love the way his dirty blond hair glistens in the sunlight, and his smile. I think we've gotten closer. Last week, I was asked out by my friend, Jason, he's so sweet. But it feels wrong going out with him. I don't know. He gets a little mad when I hang out with Justin, eventually he knows that Justin and I are just a friends.

I was just sitting down when I felt my phone vibrating, I looked at who it was from, Justin.

**Justin : Hey, shawty ;]**

**Jess : Hii :D**

**Justin : Wanna hang out ?**

**Jess : Urhmm . . .**

**Justin : Is that a yes or no ? xD**

**Jess : It's a yess**

**Justin : Alright, I'll be there in a little**

**Jess : alrightt **

I stepped off the bed, walked over to my closet. I picked out some capris and plain purple v-neck tee with a necklace I got from Jason. I put on some gray flats and checked my bag. As I walked out the door I heard a door knock.

I opened the door only to see Justin standing there with a grin on his face.

"Hey . . . . "

"Hey, you ready ?"

"Yup "

With that we walked out to his black Range Rover,

"So, where are we going ?"

"Out to the beach" (A/N : They live in Los Angeles) He answered

"Okay"

The ride was quiet, but we had little conversations, sometimes. I told Jason I was out with Justin and Jason kept on texting me.

JustinPOV : 

Man, Jess keeps on texting. I have a feeling who it is, but I didn't want to seem nosy. Finally, we got to the beach. We walked around just talking, she stopped text. we played around on the shore. We stopped and took a break.

"You know my birthday is coming up." she told me.

"Mhm, "

She smiled, I can't help but smile back. I loved her smile. I felt like I've known her forever, but we only met a couple weeks ago. Then, we were interupted by her phone ringing.

_Cause whenever you smile, I smile._

I blushed, she answered.

JessPOV :

I answered when I saw the caller id, yup you can guess, Jason.

"Hello ?" I asked him

"Hey babe, you busy ?" he seemed hopeful

"Uhm, kind of."

"Well, I just want to know if you want to come over." I thought about it.

"I guess but can't I just come over later ?"

"No, because right now my mom and dad are out and I wanted to spend time with you. "

"Oh well, I'll be there."

"Alright, see you."

I hung up, I felt bad I didn't want to leave Justin. I looked up and saw Justin sitting there. Just with a fake smile on his face.

JustinPOV :

I just sat there struggling to put a smile on my face. I have to admit I was jealous but I don't know.

"Can we go now ?" she asked me.

"Sure, " I felt weird

The ride home was a little quiet.

"Bye,"

"Bye," I walked around and gave her a hug, I never wanted to let her go.

"Uhmm . . Justin ?"

"Oh sorry." I blushed

I got home, I looked for Ryan and Christian. They were sitting there play COD. They looked up.

"Ayee man, how was the date with Jess ?!" Christian questioned

"Aye, it wasn't a date"

"Whatever man,"

"Yeah, I know you like her."

I sat down,

"Yeah, I do but it's to early, and she has a boyfriend."

"You never know man, you never know."

I logged on to Twitter, I looked at Jessica's profile.

_Jst got back from hanging out with Justin, had fun on my way to Jason's_

Atleast I know she had fun.

JessicaPOV :

I texted Jasmine, my best friend. I knew she knew Justin, but me and her were best friends since we were in kindergarten.

_**Jess : Hi, what up ?**_

_**Jasmine : Hii ! nothing much, you ?**_

_**Jess : Well, on my way to Jason's house. I feel bad about something**_

_**Jasmine : Is going to your boyfriends house a bad thing ?**_

_**Jess : Well no but, I left Justin to go to his house**_

_**Jasmine : Oh, **_

_**Jess : mhm, ;[**_

_**Jasmine : Well, feel better you'll talk to him later :]**_

_**Jess : Yeah, I know**_

I was at Jason's doorstep, when I heard something in the living room. I rang the doorbell, I heard something, wait no, someone. Jason came to the door.

"Hey babe," He leaned in to kiss me, but I stopped him.

"Hey, I thought you said your mom and dad weren't home."

"Yeah . . " He hesitated, his hair was all messed up. I knew something was up.

"Oh, " We sat on the couch.

We were sitting on the couch when I heard a loud thud coming from the closet.

"What was that, babe ?" I questioned him

"Was what ?" he was stalling something.

I hate to be one of those really horrible girlfriends, but I don't want a boyfriend who cheats on me.

"That thud from the closet"

"There wasn't a thud"

I walked over to the closet and reached to opened the door. I couldn't believe my eyes . . . .

**A/N : Cliffhangerr !**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : So here's chapter 4, warning there's some drama in this chapter.**

**P.S " I know it doesn't make that much sense, with Jess having Jasmine and Danielle as both best friends. Jasmine is the long time friend, and Danielle is the middle school friend. And Justin is her best guy friend, well maybe not for long. ;]**

***I don't own Justin, Ryan, Jasmine, or Christian. OR the song Somebody to Love**

I saw Melanie, the school slut, standing there partly dressed.

I couldn't believe it at all. With no hesitation I ran out the door. Jason ran out after me, I felt his hand grab my arm. I felt warm tears falling,

_"Jessie, please. It's not what you think." _He tried to convince me

_"Oh so, Melanie was just in the closet for some reason, may I add PARTLY DRESSED ?!"_ Obviously he wasn't succesful.

_"No !" _

_"That's what I thought"_ I got loose from his grip and ran home.

_"JESSIE ! "_ I heard him call out but, I didn't want to look back.

I walked inside and slid down the door, I brought my knees up. I cried out. I went upstairs, changed, and logged onto Twitter.

_I never felt so heart broken. /3_

I logged off and sat on my bed, deleting each and every message from Jason. I flinched every time I thought of him.

JustinPOV :

I was just sitting there when I heard Ryan calling me. I walked over to his room.

"What man ?!" I smirked

"I think you need to text Jess," I walked over to his laptop to see what he was talking about. Jason broke her heart, I know I've only known Jessica for a couple of weeks, but she's like my best friend.

I went to my room and called Jess. After a few rings she answered her phone.

_"Hello ?" _she said with a sob.

_"Jess, are you okay ?"_

_"Kind of, can you come over ? I kind of need you right now."_

_"Sure"_

_"Okay I'll see you."_

With that I grabbed my keys and drove over to her house. I knocked on the door, she answered, she was standing there. I saw some tears fall. I felt her arms snake around my neck, I put my arms around her waist, it felt good to hold her in my arms. She let go and looked up in my eyes.I wiped away the tears on her face with my thumbs.

"Thanks" she said weakly

"No problem, want to tell me what happened ?"

She nodded, and we walked upstairs into her room. It broke my heart to see her hurt. We sat on her bed, she cuddled up to me. I didn't have any problem with it. She explained to me what happened. I couldn't believe it. We eventually, fell asleep.

We woke up by the ring of my phone, it was my mom, she reminded me of a photoshoot I had. I looked down at Jess, she looked up at me.

"Morning Jess."

"Morning" she grinned

"I have to go, text me later ?"

"For sure."

She walked me to the door, she gave me a hug.

"Thanks again for being my shoulder to cry on"

"Your welcome, hope you feel better ?"

She nodded.

"Good"

I walked down the driveway and looked back. She closed the door already. I smiled and drove to my house.

JessicaPOV :

I closed the door, I grinned at knowing I had a friend like him. My phone started to ring, it was my mom.

_"Hi mom"_

_"Hi Jess, look me and you are going to get things for your birthday party."_ she told me

I just remebered my birthday is coming up in a few days.

_"Okay"_

_"Alright, be ready in a few and invite Jasmine, kay ?"_

_"Alright mom"_

I hung up, I dialed Jasmine's number.

_"Heyy . . ."_she said

_"Hey Jas, I wanted to know if you wanted to come to go get some stuff for my birthday party ?"_

_"Uhm, sure what time ?"_she asked

_"In a few, I'll call when we get there " _I explained

_"Alrighty"_

After, I hung up and walked over to my closet. I picked out a flowered skirt that settles above my knee and a gray tucked in tank top. Then my gray flats. I walked down stairs, my mom texted me saying she was outside.

_"Hey, what did Jasmine say ?"_

_"She said yeah"_

We drove over to Jasmine's. Jasmine and I sang and dance to the radio. Then Somebody to Love came on. Jasmine nudged me,

_"Jess, listen it's your future boyfriend."_ she smirked

_"He's not my future boyfriend, " _I said defending myself

_"Oh right . . . you have a boyfriend"_

_"About that" _I sighed

_"You broke up with him, huh?"_

I just nodded,

_"Mmm. . . . well now you have more of a chance to be with Justin."_

_"I don't like him that way. And I doubt he likes me that way" _I said back

_"Right, I see the way you two look at each other"_ she winked at me.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : HIII ! I want to thank xchaynes and bieberbabes95 for reviewing, it means alot :] **

***I do not own Jasmine,Justin, Ryan, Or Christian  
**

JessiePOV :

Erghh, so maybe I do like him. But I have no clue if Justin feels the same way.

"So, anyways" I said trying to break the awkward silence.

"Sooo . . . " She said back

"We're here !" My mom called out

Oh thank goodness ! It was getting too awkward.

We went inside getting everything we needed. We're having the party tomorrow, because my birthday is on a school day.

JustinPOV :

I knew what I wanted to do for Jessie's birthday. I just didn't know how I was to give it to her.

_(Next day)_

It was the day of Jessica's birthday. I got ready and drove over to Jessica's, Ryan and Christian was coming over later bringing my gift to Jessie with him. I was driving up the street when I got of the car I saw Jasmine running towards me.

"Hi Justin !" she greeted me panting

"Hey, where's Jessie? "

"Oh, she's upstairs getting ready"

"Alright"

"Come on, help us set up." She said while grabbing my arm. We up the driveway and set up the garage. Once we set up the things, Jessica came downstairs.

JessPOV :

I went downstairs and saw Justin, I was glad to see him. I walked over and gave him a hug.

"Hey beautiful" he greeted me

"Hi Justin" I said while giggling. I was wearing a floral short dress, because it was spring but with a white 3/4 sleeve cardigan cause it was breezy.

"Happy Birthday !"

"Thank you" I smile and he smiled back

Later more people started coming. Then I saw Ryan, Christian, and Justin walking out the door. I wonder if there was an 'll just have to see. Then I went into the garage for my cake, I sat down then everyone cleared the way. It was Justin walking down with his guitar he sat down next to me. He started playing a familar rhythm.

Just then, he started singing U Smile. I smiled throughout the whole song. It was probably the biggest smile ever, hah. Then, I started crying. Once he finished he gave his guitar to Ryan. He gave me a hug.

"Thank you, Justin."

"Welcome, now, I wanna know if you want to be my girlfriend ?" he asked me

I nodded, "Mhm"

He smiled, I smiled back. His smile was so heart-warming. I heard a few awes, I blushed then I heard people starting Happy Birthday. I blew out my 16 candles. I opened the presents, then everyone left. It was late. Jasmine slept over. We were giggling and remembering the memories we made. I was texting Justin all night, I couldn't believe I was going out with him now.

**Jess : I'm tired now, :L**

**Justin : go to sleep then**

**Jess : but i cant**

**Justin : why not ?**

**Jess : i have no clue, haha**

**Justin : well try to go to sleep now, good night sweet dreams.**

**Jess : alright, night :]**

I was smiling,

_"Your texting Justin, huh ?" _ she smirked

_"Maybe"_ I answered

_"Well, go to sleep now."_

_"I can't" _I told her

_"Well, think of it as. If you sleep now, you'll see your boyfriend even sooner." _ That made me laugh

_"alright night"_

_"I thought soo " _

As soon as I fell asleep, I dreamt of Justin.

**A/N : So yeah short chapter, sorry but I have to get a few things ready for some events coming up. But yeahh ! Justin and Jessica are together now ! Let's see what comes in store :]**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Sorry I haven't posted 'cause I have been rehearsing for my orchestra concert. So yeah, urhmm, this may not be the best chapter.**

***I don't own Justin, Ryan, Christian, Pattie, or Jasmine.**

JessPOV :

I woke up when I felt something jumping on my bed.

"Why isn't she waking up ?! This always works !" I heard Jasmine yell

I opened my eyes, I saw Jasmine standing there with the hugest grin on her face. She turned to look at something and I turned to see what she looked at. I saw three boys, Justin, Ryan, and Christian.

"See I told you it always worked" Jasmine pointed out

"Hi Jessie " Justin said smiling

"Hii . . ." I groaned

I stood up and looked up.

"I'm going to change now" I looked down gesturing my pajamas

"Yeahh . . ." said Jasmine. I looked at her, we just giggled.

"Alright, we'll head outside" Justin told us

They walked out. Jasmine and I looked at eachother. We ran to the closet, we picked out our outfits. I picked a loose white v-neck and some disstressed shorts. With a long chain necklace and some black basketweave leather sandles. Jasmine picked peach colored woven top with some shorts and my gray ballet flats. We fixed our hair and stuff (by the way this is after they took a shower) then we walked out.

"Hey guys" I said and walked over to Justin and hugged him

JustinPOV :

I can't believe I'm her boyfriend now. I never want to lose her. We were on our way to hang out at the beach with our friends. Once we got there I took Jessie to a place on the beach.

"Whoa Justin, it's so beautiful here !" Jessica said

"I know, this is the place I come to, to think and have time to myself. But you can't tell anyone about this place."

"Alright"

"Promise ?"

"Promise"

"I'll only believe you if you . . ."

I ran away, waiting for her to catch up to me. She finally caught up.

JessPOV ;

I wanted to what I had to do for him to believe in me. Then, it came to me. I finally caught up to him, and I stopped him.

"If I do this ?" I crushed my lips into his. It felt right to kiss him. I pulled away

"Now do you believe me ?"

"Yupp " He smiled

JustinPOV :

Wow, our first kiss together. We spent the rest of the day walking next to the shore, hand in hand. We asked each other questions and stuff. It felt different to be with her, but in a good way, for sure. She was different than the other girls I've dated.

"Hey Justin !" Ryan called out. I looked over he ran over with the rest of them.

"We wanted to go see a movie, want to come?" I looked over at Jess, she nodded and we both jumped up, brushed the sand off and walked out to the car.

"What do you guys want to watch?"

"Uhmm, let's let the girls choose" Us boys looked at the girls

"What ?!" Jasmine exclaimed

"What do you want to watch ?" Christian said laughing

"Oh, urhmm . . . Date night ? "

"I guess it's probably the only funny movie out." Ryan said.

So we walk in through the back, to avoid papparazzi. We got our tickets and got the back rows to ourselves some people in the theater noticed Justin, but didn't say anything. When the movie was over we got McDonalds and got food took it to Justin's to hang out.

JessPOV :

When we finished eating the boys went straight to COD. Me and Jasmine were laughing at their reactions to the game. It was getting dark, so we told Justin. Justin walked me and Jasmine to the door, but before I left I went to go and say bye to Pattie (Justin's Mom). I hugged and kissed Justin.

"Erghh ! Jess can we go now ?!" obviously Jasmine was getting really annoyed

I heard Justin chuckle and nudged him and he opened to the door and lead us out.

"Bye"

"Bye" I smiled at him, I saw him smile back

When we got back, I changed into my pajamas. I was texting Justin all night. I updated my twitter, then Jasmine's phone went off.

"Hello ? Oh yeah, I'll be there. Kay, bye."she said

"Who was that ?"

"My manager, I'm recording tomorrow. Want to come?"

"Sure"

"Okay then, but you have to go to sleep now 'cause it's early in the morning."

"Alright cousin" Did I mention I was cousin's with Jasmine but we didn't figure it out until our parents saw each other. So yeah, Jasmine can basically sleepover whenever she wants to.

I fell asleep . . .

**A/N : Well yeah there you go ! Hope you liked it. Review please ! Did you like the twist of Jess and Jasmine being cousins ? So yeah, I'm sry I couldn't updat but my orchestra concert is really important to me. And I was practicing like crazy this week.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Sorry, for not updating. Thanks to those who has been favoriting and stuff. Review please. :]**

***I do not own Justin, Ryan, Christian or Jasmine**

JessPOV :

I opened my eyes and saw Jasmine sitting down, basically watching me.

"Good morning sunshine !" Jasmine screamed,

"Good morning to you too?"

"Okay, go get ready we're leaving in 30 minutes" Jasmine told me

"Fine," I groaned, walking over to the bathroom. I turned on some music, and got into the shower. When I got out I heard people talking. Well, some other people in my room than Jasmine herself. The voices sounded familiar. I walked in, I saw Justin and rushed over to my closet. I closed the door. (She has a walk-in closet), I picked out some light-wash capris and graphic tee with a floral design. To finish the look I put my hair into a half-up half-down style, and slipped some flip-flops on. I walked out.

"Nice timing guys . . ." I said

"Hi to you too" Christian said

"Hi" I giggled and _tried _to walk pass Justin, but I felt a warm hand grab my arm. I knew who it was, I turned to face him.

"Going somewhere ?" Justin questioned me

"Mmm . . . maybe" Trying to flirt but failing

He laughed, then started to lean in. I just hugged him and ran away. I giggled and walked over to hug Ryan then Christian.

"So can we leave now ?" Jasmine pointing out

"Yeahh . . , we should leave now" We all walked out, and yet again I felt something warm grab me but this time they were arms.

"Hey you didn't give me something back there" Justin said

"Like what ?" I said trying to sound clueless. "Ohh . . . thiss" I crushed my lips into his. He smiled.

"Yes, and you really like trying to surprise me. huh ?" He just asked me

"Yup " then we just walked out hand-in-hand

When we got into the car, everyone was just talking about random things. Then when we got there, everyone sat down, while Jasmine talked to her manager. When we went into the studio, we heard Jasmine warm-up. While she was in the studio, I was sitting watching when Justin texted me. I stared at him in a confused look, then opened the text.

_Justin : Psst, come over here !_

I laughed quietly, then walked over to him.

"Yess . . . ?"

"I wanted to ask you a question" He explained, I sat on the couch and looked at him

"Oh yeah ? What question could that be ?"I said

"Can you sing ?" He asked me loud enough for everyone to hear, then out of nowhere.

"YESSS !" Jasmine said, most likely over hearing the question

"NO !" I exclaimed back. Jasmine ran out,

"Yeah you can ! Now come go in there and sing !"

"Why ? ! " I whined

" 'Cause I want you too !" Jasmine Yelled

"Only if you sing with me !" I said back

"No I'm tired . . "

"Sure you are"

"Why don't you and Justin sing together" She said smiling

"Alright" Justin said jumping in the conversation

"Fine, you know you guys are partners in crime!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now get in there." Jasmine said pushing me in the recording booth

"What are we supposed to sing ?" I asked trying to get out of singing. I mean my family always says I sing good but I don't think I do.

"We could sing a cover-ish thing of _Overboard _" Justin suggested

"Yeahh !" Coming from Christian, Ryan, and Jasmine.

"Okay, I get it you guys want me to sing !"

Then the beat started, I started to sing when the song was over. I heard basically everyone applauding us. I looked over at Justin and he smiled, then gave me a really big hug.

"I'm guessing you like me singing too ?"

"Well duhh !"

I just rolled my eyes and walked out. With Justin walking close around me. I turned around and looked him straight in his hazel eyes.

"I love you, I know it's a little 'bit too early but" I was interrupted by Justin soft, pink lips.

"I love you too, Jess"

I smiled.

**A/N : I know it's not that good of a chapter. But I'm having some writer's block but whatever. **


	8. Author's Note

Ohkay, I'm _**so **_sorry for not updating. And I would really like if you guys can send me ideas. I really need ideas. I would _really _appreciate it. Then, once I get enough ideas I will replace this author's note with the chapter. I'm really glad you guys like the story. And I will start updating more now.

-Andriyah. [:


End file.
